Chu: Insane Mutant?
by Pistachio Torte
Summary: Basically, this is another part to my sister's fanfic that I wanted to write my part in. The main character is going to most likly be St. John, because of fire and water rivalries. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

I own nothing! Except Chi and Chu!

Chu: Chapter 1

"A full scholarship? To the Xavier institute?" I asked, "Isn't that kind of strange? I never even applied to their school. Isn't that weird? It's a school all the way across the continent. New York. Why New York? It's not a college, you know. Why?" 

"Will you get over it?" My sister said, "At least it's a school, okay?"

"Why do they keep calling me 'Chu' and you 'Chi'? It's odd. And besides this airplane ride is getting kind of scary. It keeps jolting and shocking me. I keep freaking out. Hey, stewardess, can I get another cup of water. And that's another thing, I have been SO thirsty! I can't seem to get enough water. Do you think that I'm sick. Hey, are you listening to me?" I said, finally realizing that my sister had fallen asleep. I sighed and waited for the plane to land. 

Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Three Months LaterÕ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ 

"What's for lunch?"

"Pizza!"

"Really?"

"I wish we could have it more often!"

"Me too!"

"I'm going to eat a whole pizza by myself!"

"What will Professor Xavier say about that?"

"I don't care!"

I heard the sounds of a group of teenagers as they made the way down the hallway from their classes to the cafeteria to eat lunch and have a break between classes. Of course, no one bothered to tell me. Since arriving at the Xavier School, I had discovered that I was a mutant with the control of water. All that I really needed to survive was water, so food wasn't necessary for me to live. I preferred to make the facade of eating, however, even though eating actually made me rather sick or weak for a while. 

"Ouch!"

"Yikes!"

"Lets go eat somewhere else!"

"Ow!"

I snickered as I heard the sounds of everyone suddenly choosing to eat out today. That meant that Chi, my sister, was eating here today. I stood and walked out of the pool, my clothes and hair becoming instantly dry. It was one of the things that I had been able to do since I started practicing.

"YOU'RE ALL LOSERS ANYWAY!" My sister screamed at them as they left. 

"I hear pizza's for lunch." I said, sitting down at her table, ignoring the jolts of electricity that were frying things randomly around the room. Chi's power had turned out being uncontrollable electricity. I was just glad that the airplane that we had come in on had landed without short circuiting. 

"Oh. It's you." Chi looked at me with annoyance. "They left plenty of it. NICE OF THEM TO TAKE BITES OUT FIRST!"

I laughed, "I don't think that Professor Xavier appreciates your attitude."

"Well, he can just deal with it. I want to eat pizza." She said, eating. I smiled and took a drink from the cup that I had just gotten. 

"Yuck! Soda?" I made a face of total disgust as a shiver ran down my spine. I stuck my finger in the water, causing the water molecules to separate from the other stuff. I then held the cup over to my sister. "Want a cup of sugar?" 

Distilling water had been one of my first lessons, and a very necessary one, as almost every bit of water that I came in contact with had something else in it. Namely, chlorine. 

"Not really." Chi said, eating her pizza. 

"So, how's _Myth_ going?" I asked her about her manga that she had been drawing. Since she had been forbidden to touch anything electronic, she had taken her drawing to a new level. She rarely watched TV anymore, it was likely that she would destroy something when she had anything to do with technological things. She had to walk or ride her bicycle places and write letters to people. That didn't bother her as much as not being able to watch anime anymore or order art supplies online. 

For the first time today, I assumed, she smiled. "Good. I've finished inking the next chapter. I'll send it to creator-sama tomorrow."

"I thought that you didn't ink it?" I said in confusion.

"I felt like it." She said, "It's the continuation of my _Evening Ball_, and he wanted to use the screen tones this time anyway. Besides, it's not like I have anything better to do." Her face darkened. 

I hadn't meant to mention anything upsetting, since I was basically the only person in the mansion immune to her powers. I usually was the only person who every came in contact with her at all without running away screaming. She had to have private lessons from the Professor, who used telepathy to deliver or explain her school work. 

"Oh, I was thinking about going on discountanimedvds.com, is there anything that you want?" I asked, being her only source for online ordering.

"I want more _Slayers_. Must you ask?" She said, then looking out the window in a daze for a moment. "I need to go. The Professor says that I got a package in the mail today and he also needs to scold me for taking pleasure in tormenting others. 

"Okay. See ya." I said, waving to her as she left the room. I wondered off to the garden again, where I liked to spend most of my time, making sure that the plants were getting the right amount of water. It was the best place to be alone and work on controlling my powers. However, today there were people in my garden. I stood and watched as the group of students stood around, talking as though nothing was strange. I soon saw Ororo Munroe enter the room and gathered that today was the botany class again.

"Okay, class, get into your places now. Today we're going to plant some onions." She smiled as the class made faces and snickered. 

I shook my head, getting annoyed with this development, because I knew that the pool was going to be full with a class too. Everywhere had classes, and I had no place to go. I frowned and turned to leave when I heard Ms. Munroe's voice again. 

"Chu, you can stay if you want to." She offered kindly. As I turned, I saw the mocking faces of my schoolmates. 

"No way, Ms. Munroe! We'll all get drenched again!" A girl protested. 

"Now, Amy, don't be silly. We all know it was an accident last time." She scolded the student, "Please fell free to join us."

"I think we all know it was on purpose." the pyromaniac known as John snickered. 

"It was your fault." Bobby, the iceman who stood across from him, said. 

"Will you be quiet?" I shouted at them, "I am not joining this class! By the way, I hate your guts!" I stormed out of the room, before my powers would drench everyone like they said. I was annoyed, so I drenched a hallway instead. ~I hope nothing valuable was in here…~ I thought, quickly exiting.

Well? Review!


	2. A Deserved scolding

I own nothing! Except Chi and Chu!

Chu: Chapter 2

"You destroyed the hallway again." Professor Xavier stated as I sat in his office hours later. My sister and I were both sitting in his office, getting ready to get scolded. "And you destroyed the x-box." He sighed. 

"But they had the new Final Fantasy game!" Chi complained, acting like it was no big deal. She had her feet sitting on the edge of his desk and was plugging her ears, "I know this speech by heart. 'You must act responsibly.' Blah, blah, blah…"

"If you treated us like human beings, I think you'd get more responsibility from us." I said. "I know we aren't humans, but really…"

"Lah, la, la…." Chi sang loudly as she put on Bobby's "barrowed" walkman. It didn't have batteries, and ran off her power. Of course, Xavier was sitting far across the room from where Chi was, so he didn't get electrocuted. I was sitting closer, somehow hoping that I could be used as a conductor and get him zapped anyhow. Her powers seemed to be not working at the moment, so that was why he had us in person in his office. Chi continued to warble along with her CD, "Walk….In the rain….in the rain…."

I started laughing as she sang. It actually sounded a lot like the song, as I had a copy of this CD. She had given it to me as a backup for when she accidentally fried this one. I really enjoyed giving uptight people a hard time, and for me, this was the best. 

"In the rain!!!!" Chi looked at me, expectantly. Finally picking up, I caused a short lived rainstorm in his office, destroying all the papers on his desk. At that moment, Chi's powers started again, destroying everything electronic in the room, and zapping the Professor. He looked as though he were trying to control himself as I started laughing again. 


	3. Jean's class

I own nothing! Except Chi and Chu!

Chu: Chapter 3

The next morning, I woke up to a shock from my sister. 

"Ow!" I complained, "Go shock someone else. I want to sleep!"

"I'm not doing it on purpose!" She yelled back at me and left. After a few minutes, I decided to get up as well. I wasn't able to sleep anymore anyway. Then I realized. 

"Hey! You put us to sleep **_again_**!" I shouted, running down the hall to the Professor's office. Of course, he wasn't in there again. I mumbled to myself as I walked down the hallway, seeing people rushing from the cafeteria. ~Chi must be eating breakfast.~ I saw the Professor as I walked up to the door, and since I didn't want to spend all day asleep again, I decided to let her electrocute him herself. 

Getting bored, I wandered around for a while. The pool was being cleaned due to some dye incident that happened during class yesterday, and I was banned from the garden for losing my temper again. I sighed as I walked. It stunk to be a mutant. Just then, I heard Jean Grey and Scott Summers coming down the hallway talking. Getting a sudden urge to eavesdrop, I jumped in the room closest to me.

"Are you here to join class today?" 

I blinked at the class that I had stumbled upon. ~OOPS! I was skipping!~ I thought, practically hitting my head on the wall. 

"Please have a seat." Ms. Grey said, as I moved out of the way for her to enter the room. 

~And it _has_ to be her class. The mind reader. Great. There's no way I can get out of it now.~ I sighed as I took my seat. The seat next to me was usually empty, so I was surprised when I saw a girl with short, dark red hair sitting by me. ~Hey, Lady! Who is this person?~ I thought to Ms. Gray, who had been ignoring me up to that point. 

~If you had been here earlier, you would have heard.~ Jean continued with her lesson, ignoring further complaints from me. 

~Well, if you aren't going to answer me, I'm going to talk to her myself. Out loud! In class! And you can't stop me! Well, you could, but I think that you won't. Oh, did I think that out loud? Stop it! She can hear, you know! Your threats aren't working anymore. Just shut up and talk to the girl, okay? Okay.~ I gathered my thoughts and turned to the girl by me. 

"Hi. My name's Chu. Who are you?" I said loudly, holding out my hand to shake her gloved one. 

"Rogue." She said quietly, as if trying to get me not to cause a problem. 

"Oh, really? Where are you from? You sound southern. I think it's just great! What's your powers?" I said, now doing it just to cause Jean problems.

"I don't think we're supposed to talk." Rogue said, as Jean turned to face us. 

"Oh, don't worry about that. Jean's a softie. No one cares what she can do. She's just a wimp. She always says to call her _Doctor_ Grey, but I think that she just wants the status. She's really not a doctor. I've never seen her operate once!" I laughed loudly as Jean glared at me.

"Get out of my class room before I throw you out." Jean said quietly, and calmly to me. I sat there and laughed at her until I saw her lift her hand to toss my chair out of the room. Then I ran as quickly as I could out of the room. The doors slammed behind me and locked. 

~SPOILED SPORT!~ I thought at her as I walked down the hallway. ~And people wonder why I don't go to class. All the teachers kick me out.~

I sat on the steps in front of the mansion just in time to see Chi drive off in a "barrowed" car. I sighed. It didn't look like I was going to have any fun at all today. It wasn't even raining.

~Chu, would you please come to my office?~ I heard the professor's voice in my head. It wasn't a request. 

~Be up in a minute.~ I gave in unusually easily. I could practically hear his shock. 


	4. The New Guy

I own nothing! Except Chi and Chu!

Chu: Chapter 4

"So, I'm here. What do you want now?" I asked kind of nervously, barging in on his conversation with some guy, who I knew to be Wolverine, although I had never been introduced. I loved those comic books. 

"Can you please wait outside for a moment, Chu?" The Professor asked me, looking at me with a look that said that he'd prefer that I obeyed. Of course, that meant that I really wasn't going to. 

"Nah, I'd rather meet the new guy. After all, I…" I started, then saw Jean come into the room, followed by Scott and Ororo. I hesitated, then gulped and continued. She wouldn't fry my brain with the Professor here, right? I noticed her smirk at me, but ignored it. "As I was saying, I need to meet the newest member of our team if I'm to be expected to work with him against evil, you know?"

"You won't be working with him. You aren't an X-Man yet." ~And may never be~ "So if you will please excuse us for a moment." He looked at me with annoyed eyes, and I knew he was on the edge of mind blasting me again, so I scurried out of the room. But not before introducing myself to my favorite X-Man character. 

"Hi, Wolverine! I'm Chu. I manipulate water. Talk to you later. Bye!" I felt Jean also pushing me out of the office. ~Jerks. I come all the way up here, and for what?! Nothing. I think I'll go to class. Rogue seemed as though she needs a "friend".~

Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ 

Unfortunately, I wasn't able to see her until lunch, as the Professor called me into his office just after they left. He had ended up keeping me in the hallway with his mental abilities instead of letting me run free.

"I'm sorry!" I said, as soon as the doors closed behind me. I was much weaker willed without my sister there, so I didn't understand why he scolded us together rather than apart. 

"That is not why I have called you here." He said, his patience fully recovered. 

"Really?" I said, relaxing in the chair that I had been sitting in. 

"I needed to speak with you about Chi." the Professor looked rather serious, so I started panicking. 

"I don't know anything about a stolen car!" I said, "And even if I did, what's it to you?!"

"That is not what I am speaking about, although that matter will be addressed at a later time." He said, "Your sister has joined with Magneto's forces." He waited a moment to let that sink in, but I really didn't need that much time. 

"Took her long enough! You all treat her like scum! What did you think? That she was just going to live in a house where everyone hates her? Sure, she _could_, but why would she? And anyway, I bet that he can do something to help her control it, even if you can't. His power is magnetism, and as we all know 'electricity and magnetism are related'." I said, slamming my hand on his desk, "So is that why you've really called me here, or are you going to yell at me again? Or are you being sure that _I_ won't join his forces? Because I just might if they offer better than you guys do. Sure, I'm a rude kid, but at least they'd treat me like a person, not a weirdo. I thought this school was supposed to accept people like me. Rogue is accepted, but me and Chi, no! We're outcasts! We're the insane ones, just because we want to have a reason to respect people rather than respecting them for their own sakes. Am I speaking too fast for you? Can you keep up?" 

By this point, his coffee had climbed out of his cup and started dancing around on the table in front of him, since I was so worked up. 

"Please calm down, Chu." He said, raising his hand, at which I jumped up and ran out of the room before he could use his powers on me. Forgetting the fact that he didn't usually use gestures when he knocked me out. 

Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ 

~So, what to do, what to do? Going back to class is OUT of the question. They are absolutely annoying to me, but maybe I should tough it out. Perhaps not, though. I wonder if I could look through the computer and see how many mutants we have on file. Maybe later…I'm getting kind of bored. Yike!~ I jumped back as the girl known as Kitty rushed through a wall and ended up in front of me. "Watch where you're going!"

"I was! I forgot my homework upstairs and I can't find it!" Kitty said, almost in tears, "Doctor Grey is going to kill me!"

I sighed. I didn't want to get involved, but I didn't want this poor kid to get into trouble either. Even more, I wanted to avoid the Professor and Wolverine, who were walking down the hallway on some sort of tour. 

"I'll help you look, okay?" I grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the wall, where I hoped that I would phase through. It turned out okay, since I went right through and we ended up in her bedroom. 

"What does it look like?" I asked, looking at the room with disgust. It was filthy and apparent that she wasn't one of those clean freaks. 

"It looks like a bunch of papers stapled together, what else?" She asked, tossing half of the things on her floor to her bed and then back on the floor. I sighed and sat down to the task of finding her papers. 

Half an hour later, I made a discovery when I saw a piece of paper sticking out of a dresser drawer. 

"What's this?" I asked with a knowing smirk. It actually was the homework that she had been missing. 

"Thank you! I have to get to class now! I owe you one!" And Kitty disappeared through the wall.

"You owe me more than one," I smirked, "and I always collect what is due to me." 

~Well that was fun. Now what do I do? It's still a while until lunch…..~


	5. Battle in the cafeteria

I own nothing! Except Chi and Chu!

Chu: Chapter 5

"Ohh….I am SO thirsty…" I said half an hour later, as I trudged to the kitchen. Everyone was eating, so I figured that no one would be in the kitchen. However, Jean was standing and talking to someone I didn't see, so I decided that I had better use another method of getting something to drink. 

"Oops! Don't want to go that way!" I said, backing into someone as I was going to turn around.

"Sorry 'bout that." A gruff voice answered me. I looked up and found myself face to face with Wolverine. He looked so much more serious and … well, hairy up close. It reminded me of a werewolf, until I realized that I was staring with no plausible reason. 

"Ack! Umm…. People hate me around here, so maybe you shouldn't be seen with me. Sorry about earlier too. Jean hates me too. Umm…bye!" I apologized quickly and ran into the cafeteria, where everyone was eating. Thankfully, no one noticed that I had entered the room, as no one was staring at me with a look of annoyance. But, I was SO thirsty, I would not have cared if they did. 

"Hate to bug you, but can I have that?" I said, grabbing a pitcher of ice water that was on a table in front of me and started gulping it down. 

"Hey!" I heard John's voice shout at me. I finally looked at the people whose water I had stolen and found Bobby, Rogue, and John all looking at me. In fact, the whole lunchroom was watching the scene already. 

~Just what I need. Another battle with Pyro in the lunch room. And I'm dehydrated already!~

"It's okay." Rogue tried to calm him down as he pulled out his lighter and flicked it on. By the time that he had his lighter out, half of the cafeteria had already fled, knowing a dangerous battle would ensue. 

"No it isn't. I'd leave if I were you." I said, warily trying to get her to leave with Bobby, who had taken her arm and was pulling on it. Thankfully, she was wearing long gloves. Bobby soon was forced to shove her out of the room with brute force. Obviously, she had no idea what was going on. As soon as they were out of the room, I made a dive for another water pitcher. But I was too late, he had already tossed his flame at me. 

"Darn it, John! The least you can do is give me fuel! It isn't fair!" I shouted at him as I tossed up a water shield, which was being quickly evaporated by the large fire dragon that was eating away at my shield. 

"After you stole my lighter last time?!" He shouted back at me. "And destroyed it?!"

"That was a joke! Really!" I felt myself growing weaker by the second. I needed another way to get more water here. But there was no way that I could, as I was trapped in a corner. I could drop the shield and run for the window, which was only a few feet away. Or I could try out my powers in a way that I never had before. But that could really hurt him… so draining his body of liquids was completely out of the question. 

I winced as the heat grew greater. I didn't want to _really_ hurt the guy, but I didn't exactly want to get hurt either. He was the one guy in the school that could hold a candle (no joke intended) to my temper tantrums. 

"The art of substitution!" I shouted, getting a sudden insight. I wanted to try this out sometime anyhow. I pulled all the power together that I could and the room started shaking. Suddenly a pipe broke through the wall and started spraying water everywhere. Of course, John's fire was already going too hot to get close to me or supply me in any way, so I formed the water into the best forms that I ever had before and created a person of water. John didn't even see it coming as a water beast sneaked up behind him and knocked him out cold. 

"Yeah…" I said, suddenly feeling very weak and passing out myself.


	6. The Infirmary

I own nothing! Except Chi and Chu!

Chu: Chapter 6

-Drip--Drip--Drip--Drip-

~What is that noise?~ I felt really groggy, but couldn't understand why. Suddenly, I remembered passing out. That meant… "Get this IV out of my arm before I bust your head in!" I shouted angrily as I tried to sitting up quickly, but then feeling woozy again and laying back down. Of course, the fact that I was tied to the table didn't help me to get out of there either. 

"Well, well, well. Aren't we excited all of the sudden?" Jean Grey said rather smugly to me as I felt the room spinning around. 

"Hey, Doc, you're supposed to get over things. You're the adult, right? Will you get this out of my arm already?" I said weakly, trying to yank on the cord, but my arm had been tied down, anticipating my moves. "What are you? A doctor from some horror movie? You just like tormenting people when you get the chance? Come on, lady."

"You dehydrated yourself. I am just making sure that you regain your liquids before I release you." Jean said. She had softened somewhat, seeing me in "animal-trapped-in-a-cage" mode. 

"Please! Let me go! I promise! I'll never destroy the lunchroom again! Get this needle out of my arm! Have mercy!" I pleaded. 

"When this bag is empty, I will release you." Jean said, pointing to the half empty bag. Or half full, depending on how you looked at it. I saw it as half full. As a pessimist. I almost snickered at that, when I saw John still asleep on another table. 

"Hey, I didn't get him that bad, did I?" I asked, trying to sit up in a panic, "I just meant to get him to stop! Please tell me that I didn't kill him or something!"

"No, you didn't kill him. However when you were knocked unconscious in a state of dehydration, your body automatically tried to regain it's fluids by taking his. He is in a lesser state than you were, however it hit him harder, since his powers don't have to do with water, like yours." She said, answering my questions, "And the reason that the water from the pipes didn't suffice was because upon detecting a break, the pipes were closed off automatically."

"Are you sure I can't go, then? He's going to be MMMMMAAAAAAADDDDDDDD when he wakes up!" I said, still trying to get out of Jean's power. And away from the needle that was sticking in my arm. 

"No, you may not. And if you move before I come back, you're going to spend the rest of the day hovering in midair above the fountain outside." Jean threatened as she prepared to leave the room. " I will be in the next room, checking to see how Wolverine's x-rays are coming along."

"X-rays?" I snickered, "The x-men use x-rays!" 

"Remember what I said." Jean said to me with a serious look on her face, "You need to stay here to regain your strength, and if you don't do it willingly, I'll have to force you to recover."

"Yeah, whatever." I said, shrugging to her as she left the room. As soon as I was sure she was gone, I began my escape plans. 

~PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR!~ I was going to call him until he gave up and answered me. It didn't take too long, so I assumed that he must have been using cerebro or something. 

~Calm down, Chu. You need to stay in the infirmary to recover.~ and the connection was severed, as I assumed that he must have put up a block. He no longer replied to me. 

~Well, Jean's gonna hate me again. Let's get out of here!~ I looked at the needle in my arm and concentrated on the liquid in the bag. I pulled the fluid into my body and felt much better, however I still needed to get out of here. "Art of the Chibi Bishonen!" I shouted my move. I always did that, even though it wasn't necessary, it was fun. From the water came a small water person. It wasn't exactly a bishonen, since I wasn't good enough to add details yet. I just got the general form. By the time it took me to think of that, the bishonen had unstrapped my arm and pulled the needle out of the other one. 

"You have served your purpose." I said dramatically as I reabsorbed the water being. I unstrapped my legs as well. Jean must have been really thinking this time. Not that I was usually here, but from past experience, she must have learned a little bit. 

"Okay, so, don't know how to help you, Pyro. Sorry and bye. And I didn't touch your lighter." I ran over to the door and tried to open it. However, it was locked. ~Oh, wonderful. Now what?~ 

I sighed as I walked over to the sink and started drinking like crazy. Then a thought occurred to me. If I could do that to Pyro, then couldn't I fix him too? Maybe not, I shivered as I pictured the guy exploding because of an overdose of water from a person who has no idea how to rehydrate someone. I shook off the thought and wandered over to the door again, all reenergized!

~ How to get out? If I don't make a clean escape, Jean's gonna find me gone and put me outside! I don't want to spend another day being an example! Think! How else can I get out of here…. Hey, is that Wolverine?~

I noticed the television that showed what was going on in the x-ray room. He seemed to be having an x-ray taken. Poor guy. That x-ray machine was freaky, and to have it operated by Jean made it even scarier. Of course, he didn't seem to mind. Anybody could see the crush he had on her. It was way too apparent. After all this time, you'd think that he would be able to leave a claimed gal alone. But obviously he hadn't learned that much yet. 

~Arrgh! Pay attention! This door needs open! If Wolverine was here…but he isn't. OPEN YOU STUPID DOOR THAT IS LIMITING MY FREEDOM!~

Just then the door opened. 

~oooo!~ I thought, ~Am I getting more powers?~

"Is Jean or the Professor here?" Rogue asked, looking at me as I ran by. 

"No, and you didn't see me, okay? If you wouldn't mind keeping an eye on Pryo until he wakes up or Jean gets back? It's my fault, but I need to get out of here before she catches me. Thanks!" I waved as I ran down the hallway, leaving the girl to look after me and wonder if I really was as insane as everyone said. I sure seemed like it from all her experiences with me. 


	7. Checking email

I own nothing! Except Chi and Chu!

Chu: Chapter 7

"Hey, Kitty, can I borrow your computer? You owe me, remember?" I asked, when I reached the top floor, where the bedrooms were located. I didn't really want to return to my room yet, since I figured that they would be waiting for me there. 

"Go ahead." The girl said, looking up from her homework at me. "Oh, did you hear about the slimy new guy that your sister was hanging out with earlier today? They came and went into your room, then fried downstairs. We just barely got the electricity back on. The classes were canceled for the rest of the day until the damage was fixed."

"Really? Cool." I said, sitting at her computer, "The new guy? Why would she be here with Wolverine? After all, she joined Magneto. Why would she come back?"

"She joined Magneto?!" Kitty jumped up, with wide eyes. When I nodded, she rushed out of the room to tell everyone, I assumed. 

"Bye." I said, noticing that her computer finally got on-line. I just wanted to check my e-mail. All of the sudden, I remembered something! Chi had left without getting her _Slayers_ from me! That meant that I had more money to spend! I noticed an e-mail in my inbox. It was titled "You Poor Fool".

It read:

"Yo, Chu!

I joined up with Magneto, and let me tell you, it is SO much nicer over here! Sure, all the other minions hate me, but there's a lot less they can do about it! ^_^ Magneto-sama made these weird bracelets for me that help me control my powers, (which is why I can e-mail you ^_^) and it… Is simply a lot nicer here! You really should consider joining us. Well, gotta run. Mystique says that I'm not supposed to abuse--er, use the computer for my personal use. Hah, like she can stop me. 

~Chi

p.s. tell Xavier what I said. ^_^"

I laughed when I read her p.s. and felt glad that she was okay. Not that I had thought that anyone could stop her, but it was nice to know she was having a good time. And she could order her own anime now!

"When you're feeling blue, I will always smile to you…." I sang as I left Kitty's computer on. "Tell her I'm done." I said to her roommate as I left. 

Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ 

"She says that Magneto showers her in jewelry and gold, and the other minions are her personal slaves, and she gets to be ruler when they take over the world. AND they're forcing some publisher to publish her stuff, and then she's going to buy Asia and build a palace of anime merchandise. BWA-HA-HA-HA!!" I said, standing on the table at dinner and embellishing the truth to an untruthful degree. Jubilee had asked me if it was all really true. I had started with the plain e-mail, then added stuff until I thought it sounded ridiculous. 

"Get off the table." Cyclops said sternly as he looked at me through his visor. He had come in while I was in mid-rant, and that's when it really took off, since I knew he was going to hate me forever anyway. 

"Only if you promise that Jean isn't going to harm or humiliate me." I said, grabbing onto the edge of the table. He sighed.

"I promise." He said, taking my arm as I allowed him to remove me from the table. 

"Yeah, well you better not be lying. That'd be really bad." I said as I followed him down the hallway. I knew Jean was going to yell at me, but I knew it would be a lot softer if I got to see her with Scott there. As all people, she changed when her love was in the room. 

"By the way, what happened to Rogue and Pyro? I left them in the infirmary, and that's the last I've heard of them." I said, staying one step behind him. 

"Rogue is fine. She was eating dinner, so I'm surprised that you didn't see her." He said as we walked down the hallway, "John is recovering rather quickly. He wasn't as damaged as we originally thought."

"Yeah, I bet he looked like a withered leaf when you first got there!" I laughed, then sobered up, "It's kind of weird, having your powers work on their own. Makes you feel as though you would kill someone without trying to. Oh, wait, I almost did that! I wonder if that's how Chi felt…" 

"Please try not to have any more battles with John until he is fully recovered, all right?" He asked as we reached the room that Jean was in. I agreed as we walked into the room to see Jean reading Logan's mind. He looked worried, and I wondered what they could have been doing, since they obviously looked rather guilty when Jean finally saw Scott. 

"Scott!" She said, rather startled.

"And Chu." I said, waving at her. As she turned her attention to me, I pointed at Scott, "He promised that you wouldn't hurt or humiliate me!"

"I see." She said, leaving the room, but turning to say good night to Logan before she left. I followed her down the hall to where I assumed that Chi had been, since the whole entryway was completely fried. 

"Woah! I guess she DID get her powers figured out! Man, I bet it wasn't fun to be in here when she zapped you all!" I laughed as I kicked around the burnt out rubble with my foot. "Almost looks worse than the cafeteria!"

"Yes. Clean this up before you go to bed, and we will consider your punishment done." Jean said, leaving with the lights still off. It appeared that the power was still out in this section of the building. 

"Okay!" I smiled as soon as she left. ~Just so long as you don't expect me to FIX anything, we're fine!~ I sat on the floor and wasted some time for a while. After all, it wouldn't do to get done cleaning too fast. It might look suspicious. Like I was using my powers. After reading through a few magazines that were left on the table, unscorched, I decided it was time to start cleaning. 

"Water of fountains, heed my call!" I shouted, trying not to shout loud enough to wake anybody up, but enough to be dramatic. I tossed open the front door and allowed the raging water from the fountain to enter the room, "Cleansing River, FLUSH!"

The massive mountain of water circled around the room a few times, until I thought that the burn marks were no longer apparent on the walls. After exiting the room, I released it from my power and it collapsed onto the front steps, leaving the appearance that it had recently rained. 

~Job complete! Time for bed!~ I thought to myself as I skipped up the stairs to the dark hallway, where everyone was asleep. I chose to ignore the fact that all the furniture that was formerly in the entryway had been flushed as well, and everything that was in there was now on the front steps, completely drenched. 

As I made my way through the corridors, I noticed that everyone seemed to be gathering around the room that I had seen Jean and Wolverine in earlier. I arrived on the scene just in time to bump into Rogue as she rushed out of the room. Suddenly, I felt dizzy as my knees collapsed beneath me and I fell over onto someone, who caught me. 

~Is this what it feels like to be on drugs?~ I wondered just before I found myself covered in darkness. 


	8. under the mansion

I own nothing! Except Chi and Chu!

Chu: Chapter 8

~I'm in the infirmary again?~ I sat up as soon as I realized where I was. It was still somewhat confusing, but when I finally was able to sort it all out, I figured out that the person that caught me was Rogue, still ungloved, so it only made sense that I was drained. I yawned as I sat up and got off the bedlike thing. It appeared that I was the only one in the infirmary this time, thankfully. That meant that Pyro had recovered, and he would be out of my way for the time being. I decided that since no one was watching me, I was going to check up on the main computer in the lower levels of the mansion for mutants and see what they had going on there. 

I carefully snuck down the emergency stairs and avoided some noises that I heard going around until I found the computer. It was pretty easy to find, which surprised me, since I hadn't ever been there before. Being a new member of the team, I wasn't allowed to go in official places. I loved to hang around the jet, though, knowing that Cyclops wasn't going to snitch on me unless I ruined something. He was pretty cool that way. 

~So, what do I want to do first?~ I thought as I looked at the computer screen expectantly. It, however, chose not to cooperate with me, and demanded a username and password. I rolled my eyes and tried the first one that came to mind. ~Username: Jean Grey. Password: Scott~ 

However it didn't seem to work, and demanded another password, for which I tried several things that I could think of that sounded like it might be it. After failing completely, I decided that I had better be going soon. From what the computer said, I had slept until late afternoon and I was worried that someone would come and check on me soon. 

I left the computer room the same as I had entered it and wandered down the hallways. They didn't seem to go the same way that I had remembered them going, as I couldn't find anything anywhere that I had left it. Then I remembered that I usually got things backwards and turned around the other way. It didn't help and I found myself wandering the passages under the mansion for quite some time. 

Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ 

"For someone like me, it's…"

"Dangerous." 

I stopped as soon as I heard the voices of Jean and Scott farther down the hallway. It took me a while, but I finally figured that they were talking about cerebro. That helped me find where I was in my mind, but it didn't help me to get out of there, since the only exit that I knew about was on the other side of them. Since I didn't exactly want to get into trouble, going out that way was out of the question. 

"She's at the train station."

~Who is where?~ I thought, looking around the wall where Logan, Scott, and Jean stood by the Professor, who had obviously just exited cerebro. Jean, at this point, noticed me and looked over at me. I bolted as soon as I saw her focus on me, and promptly found myself lost for quite a while again. I was starting to get really thirsty again. It really stunk being dependant on water. 

Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ Õ 

"November rain…" I sang as I walked down the hallway of the corridor that made up the basement of the mansion. I still couldn't find anything around here. I had been wandering around this place for several hours, and was now officially bored. Then I saw someone walk past me down the hallway in a while. 

~Hey, was that Iceman?~ I wondered, running after him. "Hey, Drake! Wait up a minute!"

He turned to me with a look of surprise, "Hi." He said, as though he had been caught. Well, technically he had, but I wasn't about to tell anyone, given the circumstances. 

"Yeah, yeah. Where's the exit to this place? I don't care why you're down here, but can you at least tell me how to get out?" I asked, trying to give the impression of "you-don't-tell, I-don't-tell" to him. 

"Go down that hall, make a left and follow it for three yards, then take a right to your left and you'll be at the foot of the elevator." He said. 

~Huh?~ I thought, trying to understand what he had just said. By the time I thought to ask, he was gone. ~A right to my left?~ I wandered down the hallway for more time before I came upon a bathroom. How interesting. If I was lucky, I would be able to tell where I was from the water flowing through the pipes. I turned the water on and stuck my hand under it, concentrating. My eyes snapped open, and I banged my head on the counter. I had gone the wrong way from the start! Anyway, by this time, I needed a drink, so I stood there for a while, recharging. Rather, drinking the water. 


	9. to rescue a rogue

I own nothing! Except Chi and Chu!

Chu: Chapter 9

Soon I made it out of the maze and back to ground level. I was hoping to avoid everyone and just get back to bed and sleep as soon as I could. Even recharged, I was still tired. However, as I made it up the stairs, I encountered two people that I would have preferred to avoid as well. 

"Oh, uh…" I said, running into Bobby and John. I shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what to say. "Thanks for helping me get out of there?" I said, trying to gauge their reaction. It wasn't what I was expecting. For all I knew, Pyro was going to freak out again and we'd have another fried hallway. Or drenched, depending on who won. 

"Get out of where?" Bobby asked. John didn't say a word, but glared at me. 

"Umm….right. I won't tell anyone, but really, what were you doing down there? By the way, where'd your new girlfriend go?" I asked, whispering.

"Where?" He asked, then, "Rogue isn't my girlfriend, and I haven't seen her since we made a lunch date. She never showed up."

"She didn't? I thought she looked pretty interested in you, if you know what I mean." I laughed loudly, "That means that she must be somewhere else. Want help looking for her? Come on!" I grabbed their wrists and drug them down the stairs and around the halls until John finally pulled away from me. 

"What are you doing? Why are you taking us outside? Is this another prank?" He glared at me. I leaned my head toward them and started whispering.

"You see, when I was running around downstairs, I happened to hear that some girl was at the train station, so it only makes sense that Rogue is that girl!" I explained. John looked confused, but Bobby spoke.

"Downstairs? Why would Rogue be at the train station?" He asked, trying to sort out what I had just said. 

"Because! If she thought you were so great, then she wouldn't have missed the lunch date, right? Anyway, she seemed kind of weak, and if she destroyed the mansion with a water blast, then I think that she would have made a break for it before anybody caught her." I took a breath, "I would have. Anyway, she can take care of herself, you know, so if you don't want to find her, we can just skip it." I felt the need to be insensitive, since both of them were looking rather disturbed at the news that she had run away. 

Bobby glared at me, and I felt my skin icing over. That wasn't good considering that I was just less than a hundred percent water, so I changed my strategy, "What I mean is, she can handle herself until we find her, right? After all, what's the best way to get far away with only a small amount of money? Going by bus to the nearest train station, right? So we look there, okay? Sound good?"

"Let's go." John said, turning around and looking at us. Bobby nodded. We were set and ready for our first rescue mission. 

"So…how're we gonna get there?" 


	10. A car chase

I own nothing! Except Chi and Chu!

Chu: Chapter 10

"I have a feeling that Storm's not going to be too happy when she finds out we hotwired her car!" I said as we drove down the highway at unreasonable speeds, "But she's going to be even more angry when we destroy it in a car wreak! And get arrested. You don't have your drivers license, do you?"

"Rogue's more important. Speed up, John!" Bobby, who was sitting in the passenger's seat, said as he leaned foreword as if it could make the car go faster. 

"Do you even know where we're going?" I asked, strapping myself in my seat and trying to figure out a way to catch myself without getting killed when we rammed another car. 

"Yeah, where're we going, Bobby?" John asked, never taking his eyes off the road. In my opinion, he was enjoying this far too much. 

"I thought you knew!" He said, "Now what? We need to find Rogue!"

"See if Storm has a map in her glove box, you fool!" I shouted, "Not you, John! Will you watch the road! You almost hit that cop! And now he's chasing us! Good going!"

"We'll outrun him! Fasten your seatbelts!" John suddenly slammed his foot on the gas, full throttle, sending Bobby tumbling over the seat with a map in his hand. 

"Get off me!" I shoved his foot out of my face. There was really only enough room in the back for one person. He sat himself up and tried to climb up in the front, but we went over a curve in a sudden right curve and he tumbled over again. 

"John! When we die, I'll haunt your ghost forever!" I shouted, trying to sit upright as I wondered if it was pointless. We zoomed past another roadblock as Pyro exploded their engines enough to toss their cars out of the way. 

He was laughing as though he was absolutely insane and I began to wonder if he was. Even Bobby was starting to get tired of it. 

"John, you better slow down, I'm going to be sick…" He said as he swayed uncomfortably. 

"Not on me!" I shouted as I dove for the other corner of the car, shoving his face towards the nearest window. He was turning more green by the second, which wasn't the best thing to have happen.

"Watch out for that…." all of our heads hit the ceiling of the car, "speedbump!" I shouted, too late. "Will you get back on the real road?!"

He made a sharp u-turn and raced back onto the road. I was happy that he had listened to me, although I was starting to feel not so great as well. 

"You're going to clean this up if we survive!" I shouted, getting severely dizzy as well. "Watch out for the cop!"

"Come and get me!" John shouted out the window as he waved his hands to the cops. I hoped that they weren't getting our faces on tape or anything, although I was pretty sure that Storm was going to make us wish that we had never been born when she caught us. Suddenly I lost my balance again as we skidded over some ice on a bridge. That gave me an idea.

"Ice the roads behind us! We'll lose them!" I shoved Bobby up into the front seat, where he turned around and froze the roads behind us. There were a lot of accidents, which we would probably pay dearly for later, even though no one was severely injured. 

"Yeah!" John yelled in triumph as we cheered. Then I remembered something. The map.

"Let's see, where are we…." I looked at it, then up at the two boys. "Please tell me that street sign didn't just say 'Rembrant Street', did it?"

"Yeah, why?" Bobby asked. 

"We passed the train station a gazillion blocks back…Just before we started the chase…" I groaned. I didn't want to get put through that again… Or get arrested. Either way, it wasn't good. 


	11. Caught in the Act!

Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever! Except Chu and Maybe Chi.

Chu, Insane Mutant: Caught in the Act

"So, what happened?" I asked a police officer innocently as I walked by the car wreak to the train station with the boys. They were trying to act like nothing was wrong and went on ahead of me. 

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, miss. Move along." He said gruffly.

"Was anyone hurt? And when will the roads open up again, sir?" I asked, batting my eyelashes innocently. 

"Only minor injuries. The roads should open within the hour." He explained, "Now please let us work."

"Okay…" I said, acting worried. I snickered as I joined Bobby and John inside the front doors of the station, "It's going well. Have you seen her yet?"

"No." John said, trying to act as though he wasn't there. 

"Why're you acting weird. The cops are outside, not in here." I said.

"Cyclops and Storm are here." Bobby said, also trying to act natural.

"That's worse than getting arrested. But at least that means that we came to the right place." I said, trying to sound sarcastic. "Hey, isn't that Sabertooth?"

"Where?"

"Over by Storm." I pointed him out. Bobby looked there, confused. 

"What's he doing here? Aren't they after Wolverine?" He asked. But I was distracted by a strange shadow on the wall. It seemed to be looking at Scott, who was also trying to act natural as Ororo was talking at the ticket counter. 

"What's…" I started to ask, but was cut off when a really weird looking thing flew out from the shadow and pulled the visor off of Cyclops's face. He blasted the ceiling, but Iceman was quick enough to freeze them together, so they didn't fall on the crowd of onlookers. Pyro was also quick to join the battle, leaving me alone. ~Like I care.~ 

I walked over to the wall, so I would be out of the way and I could watch the fight and later figure out some mean things to say to the both of them about their fighting strategy. However, as soon as I got over there, I happened to see my sister walking over to the chairs with a armload of muchies from a vending machine. She looked particularly pleased with herself, so I decided to go over and see what was up and why in the world she wasn't fighting with the rest of them.

"Chi!" I shouted, rushing over to her. She jumped in a panic, as though she was caught doing something wrong. Like stealing candy. 

"Chu?!" She looked at me with wide-eyed panic. She looked funny like this. She wasn't usually so funny when she was caught doing something wrong. 

"You sound suspicious." I said, eyeing the huge armful of candy that she was holding. She looked sick, like she had eaten too much. "Did you eat the rest of the stuff in the vending machine? Where did you get that many quarters?"

"Well…" She said, nervously. 

"I bet you **_stole_** it!" I accused, pointing at her. Her face changed to nervous relief, but I didn't know why. But she seemed happy to talk now. 

"Well, I sure didn't BUY it! Toad smashed the machine in!" She laughed. I laughed as I thought about a reference to a fanfic that we had written before. At that moment it was necessary to dodge a huge piece of building that was flying through the air at us. 

"I gotta go find Magneto sama. Have a Rollo." She tossed one after me as she ran off. As soon as I finished eating it, I noticed that it was suddenly quiet in the room. I jumped up in a panic, rushing to find Bobby and John. 

"We have to get home before they do!" I shouted, grabbing their jackets and trying to pull them into the parking lot so we could go hide. 

"I don't think it matters." A deep voice caught me off guard and I turned around just as I bumped into Cyclops. 

"We fought, remember? They caught us." Bobby said, disappointedly. "And after all that, we lost Rogue anyway."

"Smoke Bomb!" I shouted, tossing a nearby mud puddle at Cyclops and rushing into the darkness of the street. I had only gotten a few blocks away when I noticed a familiar car and found myself waking up half an hour later. 

Review! Unless you're going to flame me!


	12. Detention

Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever! Except Chu and Maybe Chi.

Chu, Insane Mutant: Detention!

"I'm sorry." I said, automatically as I sat up. Then my head started spinning and I laid back down. "You know, it's not exactly good for a know-it-all like him to be using his powers to knock me out every chance he gets when he's always lecturing at me about using my powers responsibly." I muttered angrily, trying to get the room to stop bouncing all over the place. 

"It **_is_** your fault for hitting Mr. Summers with a mud puddle." I heard Bobby's voice from somewhere in the room. 

"At least he doesn't _make_ you behave." I heard John's voice as well as I tried to focus my eyes. 

"What do you call this then?" I asked, closing my eyes again, "Can't see a darn thing." Then I had a thought which cleared up my eyes and head quickly, "Are we in detention?"

"You got that right." Pyro said as he played with a flame the size of a baseball, tossing it up and catching it. 

"If you hadn't thrown that mud at him, we could be helping in the search for Rogue!" Bobby almost shouted at me. It was the angriest that I had ever seen the man of ice. It was funny, so I started laughing. When he glared at me, I laughed even more. 

"You look even weirder than Scott did with the mud dripping from his face." I laughed out loud. John even chuckled, which made Bobby even more frustrated. Just then there was a knock on the door and Jean Grey came in. She was looking at me seriously. 

"We need your powers." She said, as I jumped up to follow her from the room. I stuck my tongue out at the others as I left. 

Review? Thanks and loves!


	13. The Explosion of Senator Kelly

Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever! Except Chu and Maybe Chi.

Chu, Insane Mutant: Senator Kelly Explodes!!!!!

Jean explained the situation as we walked to the infirmary. It turned out that some presidential candidate had gotten turned into a mutant by Magneto and they were worried that he was going to fall apart since his X-gene was acting funny since he had mutated. He seemed to be somewhat watery, so I was nominated to try to hold him together with my powers as long as I could. Storm was supposed to be somewhere around here, but I had a feeling that she was at the meeting with the rest of the X-Men as I stood by the guy's bedside. I kind of felt sorry for him as I tried to figure out some way to fix him. After all, I had no idea what I was doing. 

"So, what's it like in Nebraska?" I asked for no apparent reason, not expecting any answer. I just wanted it to stop being quiet. He looked way too nervous. 

"I wasn't in Nebraska." He said in a raspy tone. I almost felt that this was worse than him not talking. 

"So, what's it like being the thing that you hate the most?" I asked in more of a sarcastic tone than I meant to. I was trying to be nice, but it just didn't seem to be working out, since my brain was otherwise occupied with trying to hold him together. He seemed to be made of water even more than I was, and since I was almost 100% water, it was dangerous in my mind. 

"A nightmare." He said honestly, looking as though he would have liked to glare at me, but didn't have the strength. 

"I have a sudden impulse to let you fall apart, dude." I glared at him, "Stop panicking! I'm not going to let you fall apart! It makes it harder to pay attention to what I'm doing! I said to knock it off! Think about calm, cool, pleasant things."

"Someone! Come save me from this maniac!" He shouted in his strained voice as I struggled to try to get him to stay still. 

"Is there something wrong, Senator?" Storm asked as she entered the room in a rushed walk. She looked at me in a question. She was about the only X-man who didn't hate me with all her being at the moment. 

"I was trying to talk to him and he started panicking." I said quickly before he said anything. "I really need him to calm down for me to be able to try to fix things."

She nodded at me, accepting what I was saying and turned to the senator. "How are you feeling Senator?"

"How do you think? I'm going to die as a mutant!" He said coldly. 

"Maybe we should ask Bobby to come and fix him. At least he'd be easier to hold together that way." I muttered to myself. 

"No one's going to die, Senator." She said, taking his hand reassuringly just as I felt myself lose control of what little I had figured out. I winced as suddenly he made a vomiting noise. I tried to regain control, but he swiftly exploded all over the floor. 

"I'll go tell the Professor." She said as she ran by me out the door. 

"You do that." I said as I continued to vomit into the trash can that was by the door. Suddenly I had realized that I didn't have nearly as much control over this power as I thought that I did. And anyway, it was really disgusting to watch someone fall apart like that. It was like a realization of a hidden fear that I had always had that it would happen to me. 

"And therefore, I shall take a shower and go take a nap in the back room of the Blackbird." I said as I finished getting rid of the contents of my stomach.

Review? Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please?????????????


	14. Trauma, but not for me

Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever! Except Chu and Maybe Chi.

Chu, Insane Mutant: A Traumatic Ending

I woke up a while later, still feeling sick. As I left the jet, it ended up being that we happened to be in a different place. I had no idea what was going on, but we seemed to be at the Statue of Liberty. 

"Is that Chi? And Rogue? Are Wolverine and Sabertooth fighting on her head? How odd." I said as I looked up at a place where Chi seemed to be powering up the machine with her powers. Thankfully, there was a ton of water around, so I had a endless supply. I made a scoop of water that lifted me to where Chi was. She was already unconscious, which was really surprising. I supposed that it was because it was suppose to change this many people into mutants, so it must have taken a lot of energy to start. 

"Oh, look! Rogue! And Magneto!" I said, looking at the guy who was about half alive, laying on his back by the machine. "Hey! Look, there's everyone else! Hi, guys!" I waved at them. They seemed to be discussing something. They tried to shout something to me, but since I couldn't hear them, they returned to discussing with each other and suddenly I was swept away by a huge burst of air as Wolverine was also lifted into the air. I caught myself as I splashed into the water, feeling the extent of the water. 

"Hey! Don't do that!" I shouted as I zoomed up as quickly as I could with a horde of water after me. I washed everyone off the torch, into the head of the statue, where everyone was nearly drowned. Since Chi was unconscious, she had to receive CPR. Scott, being the most qualified one, had to give it to her. 

"I swear never to tell her." I said as we rode in the jet back to the mansion. 

Review? Although it's short?


	15. Dil's Very Happy Ending

Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever! Except Chu and Maybe Chi.

Chu, Insane Mutant: Dil and the End

"And as such, you are forgiven for your prior bad behavior. However, you must strive to conduct yourself in a manner more befitting of an X-Man if you wish to be considered for the team." Xavier finished his lecture at me. I finally was paying attention, feeling fully regenerated. 

"Okay." I said, "Are you turning Chi in too? Of course I don't think it's fair that you turned in Magneto, but if you're going to turn him in…" I trailed off. "Forget what I was saying. Catch you later."

I skipped from the room, determined that I was going to get "officially" accepted into the X-men. Even if I had to kill someone to do it. Just then, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed someone familiar looking. 

"Dil!" I shouted, rushing over to my sister's manga partner. 

"Chu?" He said questioningly. 

"Yeah! Are you a mutant now? Do you go to school here? What's your powers? You should see Chi! She wants the rest of the script. She's pretty mad at you. In fact, I'm pretty mad at her. It turns out that she **_STOLE MY MANGA_** when I wasn't looking. I'll kill her after she gets better." I rambled on as he stood, looking at me like I was insane. 

"Yes. Yes. I'm a shape shifter. I only want to see Chi if she forgets about the script. I haven't had enough time to work on it lately. Turning into a mutant is tough work." He said cheerfully. 

"Okay! Let's go into the next movie with genki and heartbreak!" I shouted as I rushed down the hall, "I actually have to get to class….."

Review? Will you "watch" the next movie?


End file.
